The Real Marauders
by GeneralChicken
Summary: The story goes that the four Marauders made the Marauders map during their night time adventures at Hogwarts. But what no one knows is that there was a fifth Marauder who joined in these adventures. Follow the five Marauders as they experience the ups and
1. Chapter 1 Bad News

The young man walked towards the back of the train. It was no ordinary train, however, and he was no ordinary young man. He was a wizard and he was ridding the Hogwarts Express on the way to his 7th year of school. His last year to be exact and when he finishes he'll be a real wizard. He did seem to care about that though. He just walked on, face void of emotion, eyes empty of all feeling. He just walked towards the last car out of habit and nothing more.

"Hey Potter!" a boy called to him.

"Hello James" a girl said a smile painted across her face.

He ignored them all. He just walked and the people keep saying hi to him. He reached the last car and opened the door. He was met by the sight of an attractive red head with brilliant green eyes. She'd just walked out of a compartment and was laughing at a joke he hadn't heard. She ignored him.

"Excuse me Lily" he said softly as he went to go around her.

"JAMES POTTER!" she shouted at him "I've told you a million times! I-WILL-NOT-GO…." She said each word slowly but she cuts off as she sees the look on his face. "James? Are you ok?" she asked him quietly.

He didn't hear her, or acknowledge her is he did. He just moved around her and walked into the last compartment in the car. She stared after him confused and slightly put out. The stunned look on her face told everything. This was the first time he hadn't asked her out, ever. Hell it was the first time James Potter had ignored her.

"Hey Lily, are you coming back?" her friends called from inside the room. Katherine's head popped out the door. She saw the look on her face "Lil are you ok?"

Lily turned to her tall, blond friend, "I don't know. I mean Potter just came by."

Katherine laughed "he asked you out again? Did you say yes this time?"

Lily scowled. It was obvious her friends thought Potter was perfect for her. They had each said has much. They insisted that she was in dire need of a little excitement in her life. She was embarrassed to admit, even to her self, that she was starting to agree. She wouldn't tell them, of course, at least not yet.

"No" she said "He completely ignored me" she waves her arm towards the end of the train "he just walked right past me. Looked kind of dead actually."

"Lily….um….go you get the Daily Profit when your home from school?" she asked with a look of uncertainty.

"No I don't. Why?" she was surprised by her friend's expression.

"Lily" Katherine said softly. She hesitates "James' grand parents were killed a few weeks ago. They were attacked by "HIS" followers. They died fighting but they died all the same."

Lily's mouth dropped open in shock. She had not expected that. She didn't know how to react. Then she remembered how she had yelled at James. How she had assumed he was going to ask her out again. Her hands shot up and covered her mouth in horror.

"OH MY!' she whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Kat I didn't know! He's depressed and I yelled at him…."

Kat, saw Lily close to tears, and ran over to comfort her "Lily its ok! You didn't know! It's not your fault" she hugged Lily to stop her from crying "come on Lily, lets go sit down" she led Lily back into the compartment. As the door closed, three more boys walked into the car, talking loudly.

"He's really broken up over this, Moony" the tall handsome one said.

"I know Padfoot, but what can we do?" asked the skinny one in glasses.

"I don't know either" the short one said "but we have to do something."

"He's right Moony" replied Padfoot, shocked at the very idea "we have to cheer Prongs up, NOW!"

They walked on down the car and the door to the girl's compartment opened behind them. Two heads popped out of the door and looked after the boy's retreating forms.

"Ya heard that Sam?" Kat asked quietly.

"Sure did Kat" replied the shorter girl with long black hair. "Even the Murauders can tell there is something wrong with James."

"Knowing them, they're gonna make things worse." She said, as the boys reached the compartment James was in. "They'll do more harm than good"

"We should stop them than" Sam replied as she pulled Kat out the door. "HEY! Sirius! Remus!" she yelled down the train. The three boys turned and looked back when they heard the call. Remus (Moony) blushed as he saw Sam down the train. Her tight, grey tank top and short, black skirt left little to the imagination.

"Would you three mind if we talk in here?" Sam asked, smiling at Remus and motioning to the door "It's kind of important"

"Sure!" Sirius (Padfoot) called back while trying not to laugh at Remus. "Come on Wormtail, help me here." They grabbed Remus' arms and dragged him back towards the girls.

"Hello Kitty Kat" Sirius said, smiling at her. The smile that made so many girls get that fluttering feeling in their stomachs. She Ignored it.

"Shut up Sirius, you know I hate it when people call me that." She leads him into the carriage with the other girls. "Besides right now we need to talk about James"


	2. Chapter 2 The Fifth Marauder?

The boys looked shocked to hear this. Even more surprising was the fact that Lily was agreeing with them. Even the sight of the forth girl in the compartment, a dark haired Asian girl, sleeping was a surprise, thought for a different reason. They couldn't have been on the train for more than ten minutes and she was already asleep. Their surprise soon faded as their concern for James showed it self. They quickly starting trying to find away to cheer him up, though each idea was as unlikely as the next. They boys remained standing, however, because they were still nervous about why the girls wanted to help.

After several minutes of discussion, during which; the train started moving, Lily broke down crying, Kat hit Sirius several times, and Emily woke up. Eventually they all agreed that Lily had the best chance of cheering him up. Although she wasn't happy about having to go alone, she agreed and was soon walking down the car to try to sheer James up. This left the others to talk, and talk they did.

The tension in the compartment quickly faded now that the work was done. Soon every one started laughing and talking about their summers and the year ahead. Remus went over and sat next to Sam by the window. Both were blushing at the idea of being so close to the other. Wormtail (Peter) went and fell asleep in the seat Lily had just given up. He was feeling slightly left out of the conversations around him. This left Sirius to take the seat next to Kat. He put his arm around her shoulders, and although she did tense up, she didn't throw him off, much to the surprise of the others in the room. They quickly got into a conversation about the up coming tri-wizard tournament, and what they thought the challenges might be.

"What's with those two?" Emily asked Remus and Sam. "Normally they would be fighting like crazy, yet here they are with his arm around her."

"I don't know" Sam muttered quietly, "all I know is that they spent some time together over the summer. Looks like she's enjoying it to."

Remus smiled and shrugged. He knew what had happened between them over the summer. He had been there. He also knew that it wasn't his place to tell anyone, and so he kept his mouth shut.

"I know me and Prongs will probably enter this year" Sirius said, laughing "hey moony you're gonna enter right?"

"No thanks mate" he replied, looking up from his conversation with the girls "I much prefer being alive thanks."

The others laughed, which causes Peter to wake up. He looked around franticly, wondering if they had reached the school yet. His blatant confusion made the others laugh even harder.

"Calm down Peter we aren't there yet" Kat laughed as he blushed.

"Hey what about you Kat?" Sam asked smiling "you gonna enter this year?"

"HELL NO!" she said pretending to look serious "I agree with Remus. I like being alive. Though I'd be willing to bet Mark will enter it" she glanced at Emily when she said this.

As expected, Emily looked up at the mention of Kat's twin brother. Luckily, before she could say anything or any one could notice her interest, Sirius spoke up.

"Speaking of Tails, where is your brother?" he asked pretending to look around as if he was hiding in the room with them.

"Knowing him" she mused "he's off working on those rings of his" She shrugged. Mark had been trying to perfect these rings for the last three years. They were made from a box of magic stones their father had left him. So far he had managed to get four of them working. One granted him the ability to fly, another one let him control the elements of nature. The third let him blend in with shadows, and the final one let him cast magic with out a wand. As far as she knew he was working on two new ones. One to let him teleport any where with out aperating and one to deflect any spell.

Just than there was a flash of light and a cloud of smoke appeared along with a tall young man who crashed into the door of the car causing every one to jump and shout. The young man slowly stood up and started at the cracked door.

"Note to self" he muttered to him self "don't run after I jump…."


	3. Chapter 3 Lily's Discovery

The others stared at him in shock. Well every one but Kat and Emily. Kat broke out laughing hysterically while Emily stared in awe at the mysterious figure in front of her.

"Hello everyone" the strange man said "sorry I'm late"

He turned around and smiled. He was wearing: a long black coat: a pair of lose, black pants; and a black t-shirt with a silver dragon claw print on it. His long, black hair hung straight down his back. Around his neck was a dragon fang on a metal chain. On each hand were three rings, each was a different color.

"So what have I missed?" he asked, smiling at each one in turn.

Kat tried not to laugh as she watched Emily blush Mark smiled at her. Kay knew Emily had had a huge crush on Mark since their first year. She also knew that Mark had a crush on Emily as well. They just didn't know how the other felt about them.

'I'll get the together some how. By the end of the year they will be a couple.'

"Mark, Lily just went to try to cheer James up." Kat said.

"Oh good. If any one can cheer that guy up, it's Evans." He replied while looking for a place to sit. He blushed when he realized the only place to sit was next to Emily. He shot a look at Kat that clearly said 'YOU PLANNED THIS!' She laughed to her self as he walked over to her.

"Hello Emily" he said, trying to keep his voice even, "may I sit here?"

She blushed and babbled out an answer. No one understood what she had said, but she had nodded while saying it so he sat down. He turned, blushing, to stare out the window so no one would see his face. If he hadn't he would have seen Emily hid her face in her hands. The others burst out laughing so loud the entire car could hear it.

Lily Paced back and forth in front of the compartment James was hiding in. She'd been debating how to cheer him up. She knew the fastest and probably best way to do it. She just didn't know if she could.

"Well no, I know I could" she thought out loud. "But I don't want to…Do I?"

She realized instantly that this was a lie. She wanted to do it, and the idea shocked her. She couldn't believe it. She had to be wrong. But no, it was there, plane as day, and she couldn't deny it.

"I like Potter!" she whispered to her self, stunned she could even say it.

"Lily" a voice called from the within the compartment. She jumped back. 'DID HE HEAR ME' she thought franticly. "Either come in or go away, your pacing is making me dizzy."


	4. Chapter 4 Lily Pulls Through

She sighed. 'So he couldn't hear me." She looked at the now open door. 'He knows I'm here!" she realized with a start "he's been watching me.' It surprised her when she felt excited by the idea of him watching her.

"Um…I guess I'll come in" she muttered, walking through the doorway. She looked around the compartment and saw James leaning against the window.

"James?" she asked quietly, sitting on the seat opposite him. She stared at the ground, and tried to avoid looking at him. At first he didn't say anything and she thought she had made the wrong choice in going in.

"Lily I'm sorry" he muttered, finally breaking the silence. She looked up, confused. "I've been a real jerk to you and everyone all these years…."

She looked at him, shocked. Had he just apologized to her? She didn't understand. Did he truly regret his actions or was this just another one of his tricks. "James I…."

"No Lily please let me finish" he said sitting up. "When my grandparents were killed I realized something." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm not invincible, Lily, I'm going to die someday and if that day was tomorrow, than my life would be nothing but regrets. I want to do something better." He started crying and turned away.

"James" she whispered, looking at him, trying to understand. She couldn't believe it. He was going to change…and partly for her!

"Please forgive me Lily. I'm sorry I was such and ass." He looked at her, still crying, hoping she'd answer.

"OH JAMES!" she shouted loudly and dived across the carriage toward him.

"Lily wha…" he was cut when her arms landed around her neck. She was crying as she pulled herself close to him. She held him tightly, like she never wanted to let him go. It was unexpected but for a second she felt like she didn't want to. "Lily what is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped crying.

"Please don't change to much, James." She whispered to him as she tried to hold him closer. The tears continued to roll down her face.

"Lily" he whispered, looking down at her. 'She looks so beautiful, even when she's sad.' He realized that Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams was crying into his shoulder. He did the only thing he could think of, he rapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped crying. It was than that her words hit him. 'Please don't change much. What does that mean?" he asked him self. "Is she afraid of what I might turn into?' He frowned slightly but than his face brightened 'or maybe it means she likes me as I am!'

He looked down at her and saw that she had stopped crying. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, even when she was being emotional. He liked holding her, no he loved holding her and he never wanted to let her go.

"James" she whispered through his shoulder. She'd been having an argument in her head and it was going nowhere. 'This was James Potter! The big headed, self centered, fool! He hexed people for fun. James Potter, the womanizer. The boy who hadn't left her alone for six years, who picked fights to show off. He messes up his hair to look cool! He played pranks constantly, with out remorse.'

'And yet…And yet he'd been crying. He had feelings like a normal person. He missed his grandparents. He did regret how he acted. He'd said he wanted to change. And he's holding me like I've always wanted to be held. Not like an object but like a person. He feels safe. I've always wanted this. I'm happy here'

"James" she whispered again. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes. "You're gonna need to change your shirt."

James burst out laughing. Lily quickly joined in. They were lucky. At the moment they started laughing their friends, up the car, did to. For a while they couldn't stop. Finally Lily managed to regain control.

"James don't change who you are ok?" she asked looking at him with a serious expression.

"How can I change with out changing?" he asked, confused.

"You can change your actions without changing who you are" she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, still confused. "I lost you at 'you can'"

"Your not normally this slow are you James?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't normally have a pretty girl in my arms to distract me."

She blushed at his words "I'll help you."

"Good, other wise id be lost and confused for a week. Than I'd probably give up" he replied and gave her a small squeeze.

"Ahem" a smug voice said from the door. "If you two wouldn't mind, we would like to attack you now."


	5. Chapter 5 Saved!

With that the door opened to reveal Regulus Black (Sirius' younger brother) and three other Slytherins, Mcknair, Nott, and Avery. They stood, wands pointed into the room, sneering at the two inside.

"Ah crap" James muttered as a bunch of voices called out an assortment of spells. In that instant James had rolled Lily over and put him self between her and the attackers. With a flash of light, James closed his eyes expecting to never open them again.

"What?" he whispered, when no spells came "what happened?"

Lily was stunned 'James is protecting me' she thought "he jumped between me and the Slytherins. He risked him self for me.' To her surprise James moved and whispered something. 'How can he still be moving? Maybe he's ok?'

"All right there Prongs? Evans?" a familiar voice called from the hall. In the door stood their friends from the other car, wands in their hands.

"Ya mate, we're good." James called back as he stood up. "Thanks you guys. Not sure I could have taken all four on at once."

"Did they even get a spell off? Lily asked sitting up.

"Actually they did" Kat answered pointing at the now broken window in the door. "Not sure which though."

"So Lily," Sam said walking in behind them. "What have you two been doing here all by your self's?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing" they both replied, causing the others to laugh. "We were just talking" Lily said defensively.

"Not from what we saw" Remus said, walking in behind Sam.

"Looked more like they" started Emily, as she walked in.

"Were enjoying their time together." Mark added with a smile, walking in with her.

"Just a little too much." Emily finished.

This caused every one burst out laughing. Both because of what they were insinuating and because of how they said it. Both Lily and James blushed. Peter walked in behind Mark and looked around, confused. He had missed the joke again.

"Are we all just gonna stand here?" James asked.

Everyone went silent for a second and than they dived for a seat. James slid in between Lily and the window. Sam took the seat across from James with Remus next to her. Emily sat next to Remus with Mark on her right next to the door. Kat sat opposite mark with Sirius sitting on her right. Peter was left standing in the middle of the carriage. He looked around, frustrated, than turned to leave.

"Peter here" mark said as he waved his wand. A cushioned couch appeared in front of the window. Peter sighed and sat down.

"Thanks," he muttered. He looked uncomfortable even though the seat was perfect. He didn't like how every one had split into couples, even if they didn't relies that they had. It made him feel left out.

"Hey Peter" Kat called. "Where is your little Hufflepuff friend? The girl with the pig tails. What was her name?"

"Jenny I think" Sam said looking at peter.

He blushed and looked away. He hadn't told his fellow Marauders about her. She was a sixth year now and he was afraid they would pick on her or make fun of her. Kat and Sam knew, however as it had been them who set the two up in the first place.

"Who is Jenny?" Sirius asked, looking interested.

"You have a girl friend, Wormtail?" James asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, No" peter stuttered "It's not like that." Then something strange came over him. "You guys better leave her alone!"

The group went silent. Peter was not one to stand up to people. He wouldn't stand up for him self let alone others. And yet here he was telling James and Sirius to stay away from his friend. The girls were impressed.

"Ok, ok," James said, trying to calm him down. "I just asked cause I thought she might be good for you."

"Oh well thanks." Peter replied embarrassed about his outburst. He didn't regret it; he just thought that he had over reacted. "Well I saw her when I first got on. She said shed come find me later."

Just than the door shot open with a bang. A short girl stood there, looking frantic. When she saw Peter she let out a loud squeal than caused every one to cringe. She ran into the carriage, stepped on Regulus, and jumped on Peter, sending his head back into the window.

"PETER! I missed you!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"OW" he muttered "hey jenny. It's been what? An hour at best?" he asked, his eyes closed in pain.


End file.
